


Where's the romance?

by burning_nova



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto just wants the romance back in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the romance?

“Kiss me.” Ianto demanded. Jack smiled, got up and swept him into an embrace. Then he kissed him and Ianto sighed contently.

“You’re upset.” Jack murmured. “You’ve been acting odd all week.” Jack kissed the side of his neck. “What’s it all about?”

“I’m bored.” Jack didn’t stiffen but waited for Ianto to continue. “We don’t really do romance anymore, Jack. Work, home, kids.” The last word was said with a sigh. “Not your fault, just the way things go.” Ianto put his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“You want me to take you out?” Jack asked. Ianto nodded. “You know I’ve been trying right? I was going to take you out last month but the Rift, then the broken leg.” Ianto made a noncommittal noise.

“Emlyn would have broken his leg either way. I honestly don’t know how he manages to get all those scrapes. Half the time I suspect he’s phasing into some alternate universe where there’s something in the way.” Jack laughed.

“That would be a likely explanation. Have you thought about running experiments on our phasing son?”

“None of our kids will be lab rats.” Ianto growled.

“Calm down.” Jack soothed putting his hand on Ianto’s flat stomach. “You know I was joking.”

“We’ve both been lab rats, and while my experience was more pleasant than yours have been,” Jack shuddered at the memories but Ianto continued. “it’ll not turn into some weird family tradition.”

“You know I wouldn’t allow that. Now you were saying about lack of romance?” He smiled at Ianto. “Luckily for you I’ve been looking at romantic getaways for a while. I’m thinking Spain, then Rome, and some place out East, like Japan.” Jack looked at Ianto’s reaction and was pleased to see the happy smile on his face. “It’ll be the honeymoon we’ve missed.”

“We’re not married.” Ianto said still smiling.

“We’re as good as.” Jack said. “We have kids, we share a flat, finances, hell you even changed your name.”

“I told you that was because I didn’t like having a different last name than the kids.”

“You had Mabyn and Emlyn while I was away with the Doctor. You had the choice of last names. Not my fault you hyphenated while under the influence of happy drugs.” Jack reminded him. Ianto scowled but said nothing to against Jack’s statement.

“Sion’s still a bit needy.” Ianto said. “Who’ll take care of them?”

“Tosh and Owen volunteered one week and Rhi the other.”

“Two weeks.” Ianto muttered as if considering.

“Saori loves playing with all of them and Rhiannon is more than happy to spend time with them.”

“I wasn’t opposed at all, Jack. In fact I was thinking of what we could do in two weeks.” Ianto looked at him wickedly. “Aside from all the sex. I haven’t taken out the stopwatch in a while. Want to see if old age has finally caught up to you, Jack?” Ianto pulled back and watched as Jack's eyes darkened.

“Tease,” Jack replied. “I'll fill out the necessary forms for leave.”

“Perfect.” Ianto said smiling then went out to make the coffee. Jack watched his lover and smiled. He thought of the ring in his desk drawer and started filling out the necessary forms. Things _would_ go perfect and no alien invasion was getting in his way this time around.  



End file.
